Episode 6
Regenguss (驟雨, Shūu) ist die sechste Episode des Animes Tokyo Ghoul. Charaktere * Ken Kaneki * Toka Kirishima * Shu Tsukiyama * Nishiki Nishio * Kimi Nishino * Yoriko Kosaka (erwähnt) * Hideyoshi Nagachika * Yoshimura (Flashback) * Kaya Irimi * Hinami Fueguchi * Ryoko Fueguchi * Asaki Fueguchi * Yakumo Omori * Kureo Mado * Kotaro Amon * Yasutomo Nakajima * Ippei Kusaba Zusammenfassung Übersicht Den Kampf gegen Shu gewonnen und Toka davon überzeugt, Nishikis menschliche Geliebte am Leben zu lassen, scheint das Leben doch eigentlich wieder ganz normal voranzugehen. Doch wird der vorläufige Frieden von den Tauben zerstört, die sich des 20. Bezirkes annehmen. Ryoko und Hinami Fueguchi werden von einem unerwarteten Regenguss übermannt und ihr Spaziergang zur nächsten Buchhandlung endet in einem Blutbad. Detailliert Toka beißt ein Stück Fleisch aus Kanekis Nacken, eine Tat, welche nicht nur Shu provoziert, sonder Toka dazu noch ihre alte Stärke verleiht. Mit aktivierter Kralle kann sie es nun mit ihrem Gegner aufnehmen. Dieser wehrt zwar ihren ersten Angriff ab, wird jedoch gleich darauf von kristallisierten Federgeschossen durchbohrt. Shus Wundern heilen schnell und er scheint dazu noch begeistert zu sein Toka wieder in altem Glanz zu sehen. Die beiden schlagen mit ihren Krallen aufeinander ein, bis es Toka gelingt, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er bemerkt, dass er neue Energie benötigt und stürmt auf Kimi, welche immer noch auf dem Altar liegt zu, um sich über ihr Fleisch herzumachen, wird jedoch von Nishiki aufgehalten. Er tritt auf den verletzten Nishiki weiter ein, welcher keine Anstalten macht Shu näher an Kimi ran zu lassen. Währenddessen wacht Kimi auf. Sie dreht ihr Gesicht leicht zu Seite, kann jedoch wegen ihrer verbundenen Augen nichts sehen. Tokas nächstem Angriff fällt Shus rechter Arm und sein rechtes Auge zum Opfer. Shu nähert sich langsam Kaneki, in der Hoffnung wenigstens einen kleinen Bissen des jungen Erwachsenen kosten zu können, wird jedoch mitten in seiner Bewegung von Toka aufgehalten. Diese versetzt ihm den letzten Stoß und zwingt ihn zu Boden. Dabei erklärt, sie, dass wenn er etwas essen wolle, er sein eigenes Fleisch essen müsste. Der Moment der Ruhe wird von lautem Geklirr aus Richtung des Altars zerstört. Nishiki zehrt sich an der Mensa hoch, um zu Kimi zu kommen. Er keucht erschöpft den Namen seiner Geliebten, woraufhin sich diese in die Richtung seiner Stimme dreht. Noch während er die Fesseln an Kimis Handgelenken löst, sieht man, wie Toka hinter im auftaucht. Sie erklärt, dass Kimi über Kaneki und Nishiki selbst bescheid wüsste, was sie zu einer Bedrohung werden lässt. Während sich Kimi aufsetzt, fällt Nishiki auf seine Knie und sieht Toka mit leeren Augen an. Aus dem Hintergrund meldet sich nun Kaneki zu Wort, welcher versucht Toka klarzumachen, dass Kimi für Nishiki wie Yoriko für Toka oder Hide für ihn selbst sei. Er fragt, was sie machen würde, wenn es nicht Kimi wäre, die dort läge, sondern Yoriko, ob Toka bereit wäre auch Yoriko zutöten. Toka schreit Kaneki an, er solle seine Klappe halten und greift Kimi mit den kristallisierten Krallengeschossen an, wird jedoch von Nishiki beschützt. Nishiki fällt an dem Angriff zu Boden und Kimis Augenbinde fällt langsam ab. Nun betrachtet sie Toka, welche langsam auf sie zukommt. Anstatt beängstigt zu sein, erklärt Kimi, dass sie Toka und ihre Kralle hübsch fände. Das bringt Toka so sehr aus der Fassung, dass sie stehen bleibt und Kimi wie erstarrt beäugt, bis sie aus der Kirche flüchtet. Nach Tokas Abgang bemerkt Kimi den schwer verletzten Nishiki, welcher neben ihr liegt. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dieser noch am Leben ist. Auf dem Dach der Kirche sitzt Toka, ihre Federkralle ausgebreitet und im Wind wehend, ihr Gesicht in den Armen vergrabend und ihre Beine ganz fest an den Körper gezogen. In ihren Gedanken fragt sie sich selbst, wie eine Person ihres gleichen wohl möglich schön sein kann. Kaneki schrubbt Tische im Antik und unterhält sich gleichzeitig mit seinem besten Freund Hide. Er denkt darüber nach, dass sich, nachdem Kampf viel geändert hat. Hide war gerade dabei sein Kaffee zu genießen, doch als sich die Tür zum hinteren Teil des Ladens öffnet und Nishiki in der Antik-Uniform in Erscheinung tritt, verschluckt sich der blonde Junge an seinem Getränk. In einer Rückblende sieht man, wie Kaneki und Yoshimura versuchen Nishiki zu überzeugen Hilfe beim Antik anzufordern und dafür dort zu kellnern. Dies war Änderung Nummer eins. Nishiki und Hide necken sich kurz gegenseitig. Als Hide fragt, was Nishikis Gründe sein beim Antik anzufangen, fragt er schockiert ob Nishiki hinter Toka her sei, was dieser klar verneint. Als sie auf das Thema Toka kommen, fragt Hide, ob es ihr besser gehen würde. Man sieht, wie Toka währenddessen auf ihrem Bett sitzt, mit geschlossenen Gardinen. Ken denkt darüber nach, dass sich Toka seitdem Kampf nicht mehr im Antik blicken gelassen hat, die nächste Änderung. Plötzlich hört man ein klirren. Aus der Ecke, von der das Geräusch kommt, steht eine aufgebrachte Hinami, die ihrer Mutter erklärt, sie wolle wieder bei ihrem Vater sein. Dann läuft sich weinend in das Innere des Gebäudes. Die fünf Anwesenden gucken dem Mädchen stumm hinterher, bis Hide, der Einzige nicht eingeweihte fragt, was mit Hinami los wäre. Nishiki erklärt, dass das Leben nicht immer leicht sei, während Ken dem kleinen Mädchen nach eilt. Kurz darauf bemerkt Hide, dass er los muss und verabschiedet sich. Ken steht vor der Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem er Hinami das erste Mal traf und klopft, es kommt jedoch keine Antwort. Wieder zurück im Café erklärt Ryoko Ken die Umstände der Situation. Ihr Mann, Hinamis Vater, hätte sich lange nicht mehr bei ihnen gemeldet und Hinami wolle ihn nach der langen Zeit unbedingt sehen. Auf die Frage, wo Mr. Fueguchi denn nun sei, gibt Ryoko keine Antwort. Gecko kommt in die Arztpraxis von Mr. Fueguchi, wo er das selbst gemalte Bild von Hinami in die Hand nimmt und den Arzt fragt, ob es nicht an dem Tag etwas still sei. Der Angesprochene beachtet Geckos Kommentar nicht, reicht ihm nur die angefertigte Rohrzange aus Quinke-Metall und bittet seinen Gast darum zu gehen. Gecko lässt das Bild fallen und wiegt die neue Waffe in seiner Hand. Nach der Frage von Mr. Fueguchi, ob Gecko ihn nun endlich in Ruhe lassen könnte, wendet sich dieser zum Gehen ab. Gerade als Hinamis Vater das Bild seiner Tochter vom Boden aufhebt, dreht sich der unerwünschte Gast ein weiteres Mal um und fragt mit einem kranken Gesichtsausdruck, seit wann Fueguchi der Handlanger von Menschen geworden wäre. Danach sieht man wie Blut das Bild von Hinami bespritzt. Ryoko erklärt, dass ihr Mann früher, als er im 13. Bezirk lebte, in sehr gefährliche Geschäfte verwickelt war. Seit Hinamis Geburt soll er sich dem jedoch abgewendet haben. Hinamis Mutter erklärt, dass ihr Mann ein guter Mensch sei, danach macht sie sich auf den Weg nach Hinami zu schauen. Mr. Fueguchi wird durch die Wand seiner Praxis auf den Parkplatz geschleudert, genau vor die Füße der beiden Fahnder, Kureo Mado und Kotaro Amon. Die beiden warten auf Gecko der einen Moment später mit erhobenem Hauptes aus dem Loch stolziert. Kureo scheint über den Fund des Ghules „Jason“ sehr erfreut zu sein, Kotaro hingegen beäugt den Gegner mit Skepsis und erklärt, dass ihr Gegner ein Ghul der S Klasse sei. Beide zücken ihre Quinken und gehen in Angriffsstellung. Im oberen Geschoss von Antik steht nun Ryoko vor dem Raum, indem sich Hinami verbarrikadiert hat. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal die Klinke runter gedrückt hat, fragt Ryoko ihre Tochter, ob diese die Tür öffnen könnte. Von hinter der Tür hört man die Stimme von Hinami. Sie sagt, sie wolle nicht mit Ryoko reden. Nach einem weiteren Versuch Hinami zu beschwichtigen, welcher jedoch von Hinami unterbrochen wird, erhebt Ryoko ihre Stimme. Hinami sitzt auf der anderen Seite der Tür, schluchzend ihr Gesicht in die Knie drückt, da sie nicht antwortet, entschuldigt sich ihre Mutter dafür die Stimme gegen sie erhoben zuhaben. Nun hört Hinami den Erklärungen ihrer Mutter zu. Sie erklärt, dass sie in solch einer Situation dem Vater nur im Wege stehen würden und entschuldigt sich bei ihrer Tochter dafür, dass sie immer warten müsse. Dabei fällt Ryokos ruhiges Antlitz und sie fängt an zu schluchzen. Daraufhin hört man das Klacken des öffnenden Schlosses der Tür. Der Fahnder, Kureo, schlägt mit seiner Quinke auf Gecko ein, welcher dem Angriff mühelos ausweicht. Nach einigem Angreifen und Abwehren weicht Gecko in Richtung des Loches in der Wand aus. Kotaro taucht hinter dem Ghul auf, doch auch diesem Angriff entkommt der Ghul. Er verschwindet in dem aufwirbelnden Rauch, den Amons Angriff verursacht, und taucht im nächsten Augenblick beim Türrahmen wieder auf. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Fahnder richtet sich wieder auf den Ghul, als er die beiden für ihr Talent lobt. Er fügt hinzu, dass er den beiden zwei Minuten gibt, um das Duell auszufechten. Er verschwindet, taucht dann kurze Zeit später hinter Amon auf und schlägt ihn aus dem Haus raus. Kureo versucht den Gegner zu treffen, dieser kommt jedoch hinter Amon her und tritt diesen gegen eines der parkenden Autos. Amon ist zwischen dem Auto und dem Gegner vor ihm gefangen, sein Gegenüber beschuldigt ihn, dass er nicht gerade viel aushalten würde. Mado greift ein und der Ghul tritt ein paar Schritte zurück. Der weißhaarige Fahnder schlägt auf Gecko ein, welcher alle Angriffe pariert. Als er zum Gegenangriff ansetzt, tappt er in Mados Falle. Seine Quinke öffnet sich in der Mitte und umschließt den Ghul. Als sich die drei Quinke-Stränge schließen wollen, werden sich jedoch von Jasons Kralle weggedrückt. Daraufhin werden die Arme der Quinke in kleine Teile zersplittert. Nun eilt Amon seinem Vorgesetzten zu Hilfe, schlägt nach dem Ghul, doch dieser steht schon im nächsten Moment Meter von den Angreifern entfernt auf dem Dach eines Autos. Dort stellt er fest, dass 2 Minuten bereits vergangen wären, und verschwindet. Der schwer verletzte Vater von Hinami nach dem Bild selbst gezeichneten Bild seiner Tochter. Die Fahnder nähern sich dem verletzten Ghul. Mado fragt sich selbst, was sie mit dem schwer verletzten Ghul machen sollen. Asaki versucht sich aufzusetzen, dabei aktiviert sich seine Kralle. Der Ghul setzt sich auf, während Mado interessiert die Kralle beäugt. Der Mann läuft auf die Fahnder zu und versucht sie anzugreifen. In dieser Verfassung hat er jedoch keine Chance und wird von Mado erschlagen. Währenddessen öffnet Hinami vorsichtig die Tür einen spaltbreit, dahinter kommt ihr gerötetes Gesicht mit Tränen in den Augen zum Vorschein. Ryoko nähert sich der Tür und bückt sich herunter zu Hinami. Sie erklärt, dass auch sie Asaki vermisst. Ihre Tochter entschuldigt sich bei ihr und fällt Ryoko in die Arme. Das CCG durchsucht die Arztpraxis von Asaki Fueguchi. Mado und Amon stehen auf dem Parkplatz und betrachten die Leiche des gefallenen Arztes. Dabei erklärt Mado, dass er die Kralle des Arztes nun gut gebrauchen könne, da seine alte von Jason zerstört worden ist. Ryoko möchte ihrer Tochter etwas Gutes tun und fragt diese, ob sie sich etwas wünschen würde. Ken beobachtet die beiden von einer Ecke aus, er schien gerade davor gewesen zu sein, den beiden eine Tasse Kaffee zu bringen, entfernt sich jedoch beim Anblick der versöhnten Familie. Ken klingelt an der Tür zu Tokas Wohnung. Als sie nach dem zweiten Klingeln nicht aufmacht, war Ken kurz davor wegzugehen, jedoch ertönt die Stimme des Mädchens plötzlich von der anderen Seite der Tür. Der junge Mann fragt stammelnd nach ihrer Schicht am nächsten Tag, Toka antwortet jedoch, dass sie verzichten würde. Ken macht einen Ansatz mit ihr zu sprechen, wird aber von Toka unterbrochen. Toka erklärt, dass sie Kimi einfach nicht töten konnte, dabei trägt sie einen bitteren Gesichtsausdruck. Der Mann am anderen Ende der Tür wechselt das Thema und erzählt von dem Streit zwischen Hinami und Ryoko. Ken sagt, dass er als er die beiden wieder versöhnt sah, daran dachte, dass Familie etwas Tolles sei. Er erklärt, dass Beziehung in einer Familie von Ghulen genau die gleiche ist, wie bei einer Familie von Menschen, er früher davon jedoch keine Ahnung gehabt habe. Wenn alle Menschen davon wüssten, könnten Menschen und Ghule, Leute wie Nishiki und Kimi, einen neuen Weg finden, fährt er fort. Toka sichtlich unbeeindruckt von Kens Rede spricht ihn darauf an, was er denn nun eigentlich von ihr wolle. Der Angesprochene bricht ins Stottern aus und erklärt, dass es ihm leidtun würde, was er über sie und Yoriko an dem Tag gesagt hätte. Danach verabschiedet er sich von dem Mädchen und geht. Er bleibt für einen Moment stehen, er denkt, dass auch Toka sich Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, wie es wäre, wenn sie akzeptiert werden würden. Gleichzeitig fragt er sich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn man sie ablehnen würde. Und das, sobald es einmal ausgesprochen ist, kein zurück mehr gibt. Das gleiche gilt auch für Hide und Ken. Toka, die immer noch angelehnt an der Tür steht, hebt ihren Kopf und man sieht, wie ein Lächeln über ihre Züge huscht. Hinami sitzt wie so oft in einen der Zimmer des Antiks und lernt dort mit Hilfe ihrer Bücher. Als Ken hereinkommt, erkundigt sich das Mädchen nach Toka. Ken erklärt ihr, er wisse nicht genau, wie es ihr geht. Während Ken sich setzt, sagt Hinami, sie hoffe, dass Toka bald wieder gesund wird. Hinami wechselt schnell das Thema und deutet auf ein Schriftzeichen, welches ihr Ken beibringen soll. Er erklärt, dass es sich bei dem Wort um „Regenguss“ handle. Man benutzt das Wort, wenn es plötzlich anfängt zu regnen. Hinami guckt ihr Gegenüber staunend und bewundernd an. Sie ist gerade dabei das Wort in ihr Heft zu schreiben, als Ryoko das Zimmer betritt. Ryoko fragt Hinami, ob sie wieder dabei sei Vokabeln zu lernen, danach bedankt sie sich bei Ken für seine Hilfe. Ken verabschiedet sich und lässt die beiden alleine. Nachdem Ken gegangen ist, hält Hinami eines der Sen Takatsuki Bücher hoch. Dabei erklärt sie stolz, dass sie alle Wörter in dem Buch gelernt hätte. Danach erklärt Hinami, dass sie sich ein neues Buch wünscht, damit sie weiterlernen kann. Danach erklärt Ryoko, dass sie jetzt sofort aufbrechen können, um ein neues Buch zu besorgen. Auf den Straßen des 20. Bezirkes sind Angestellte des CCGs unterwegs, diese Suchen nach der zurückgelassenen Familie des Ghul-Arztes. Sie sprechen Mutter mit Kindern an, die ähnliche Merkmale aufweisen. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße sieht man Hide, er beobachtet die Ermittler neugierig, merkt dann jedoch an, dass es so aussehen würde, als könnte es bald regnen. Als Ryoko und Hinami die Buchhandlung verlassen, regnet es bereits. Ryoko spannt ihren Regenschirm auf, dabei erklärt Hinami ihr, dass man so etwas einen „Regenguss“ nennt. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße steht einer der CCG-Angestellten unter, während der andere mit einem Schirm heraneilt. Ken, auf dem Weg vom Antik nach Hause, spannt seinen Regenschirm auf. Hinami tanzt auf dem Rückweg zum Antik vergnügt im Regen. Sie erklärt, dass ihre gute Laune daher rührt, dass die beiden so lange nicht mehr zusammen weg waren. Auch wenn Ryoko sie warnt, unter dem Regenschirm zubleiben, tänzelt Hinami ein Stück vor Ryoko im Regen. Plötzlich bleibt die Mutter des jungen Mädchens stehen. Der Anblick zweier Männer mit einem Buch voller Bilder, die eine Mutter und ihre Tochter befragen, fällt ihr ins Auge. Sie greift nach Hinamis Handgelenk und eilt in die entgegengesetzt Richtung. Nachdem die CCG-Ermittler die beiden Fremden zu Ende verhört haben, sieht der eine aus dem Augenwinkel wie Ryoko mit Hinami an der Hand wegeilt. Alarmiert, geht der eine der Familie hinterher, während der Andere sein Handy zückt, um jemanden anzurufen. Die beiden Ermittler folgen Ryoko und Hinami. Doch plötzlich bleibt Hinami mitten im Gang stehen. Das junge Mädchen atmet tief ein und stellt dann überglücklich fest, dass sie den Geruch ihres Vaters wahrnimmt. Daraufhin reißt sie sich von ihrer Mutter los und rennt in die Richtung aus der, der Geruch zu kommen scheint. Ryoko rennt ihrer Tochter hinterher, wird jedoch von den vielen Menschen auf dem Fußweg zurückgedrängt. Schließlich lässt sie den Regenschirm fallen, um ihre Tochter einzuholen. Hinami rennt um eine Ecke in eine leere Straße. Sie wird langsamer, da sie die Quelle des Geruches erreicht. Doch vor ihr steht nicht ihr Vater, sondern zwei Männer, Kureo Mado und sein Partner Kotaro Amon. Ryoko hat nun ihre Tochter eingeholt, als Kureo die beiden anspricht. Plötzlich tauchen hinter ihnen die beiden Ermittler von der Straße auf und versperren den beiden Ghulen den Ausweg. Die beiden Ermittler hinter ihnen zücken ihre Schusswaffen und nähern sich den beiden Frauen langsam. Kureo fragt Ryoko, ob er sie für einen kleinen Moment sprechen könne. Daraufhin legt Ryoko den Arm beschützend um Hinami und aktiviert ihre Kralle. Sie schließt ihre flügelartige Kralle um sich zusammen um einen sicheren Kokon um sich und Hinami zu bilden. Sie leckt ihre Hände an die Wangen ihrer Tochter und wischt die Tränen von ihren Augen. Danach erklärt sie ihrer Tochter, dass sie weglaufen solle. Hinami reagiert schockiert und will widersprechen, doch Ryoko erklärt ihr, sie müsse so schnell, sie kann zum Antik laufen. Sie sagt ihrer Tochter, sie würde später nachkommen, was Hinami dazu bringt ihre Mutter fest in die Arme zu schließen. Das Mädchen erklärt, sie wolle bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, im nächsten Moment jedoch öffnet Ryoko den Kokon, schubst die Ermittler hinter ihr mit den Flügeln um und ruft Hinami zu, sie solle laufen. Verängstigt lässt das Mädchen langsam die Hand ihrer Mutter los, bis sie vollkommen von dieser gelöst ist und schnell an den Ermittlern vorbei läuft. Kureo fragt die Ghula vor ihm, ob man so etwas als Mutterliebe bezeichnet und erklärt, wie angewidert er von einer solchen Emotion von einem Ghul ist. Ryoko stellt sich den Fahndern in den Weg und erklärt, sie würde sie dort nicht durchlassen. Daraufhin holt Amon seine Quinke heraus. Hinami stürmt hilferufend über die Straßen des 20. Bezirkes. Sie stolpert, lässt das Buch fallen, welches sie immer noch fest umklammert hielt, und läuft weiter. Ken, welcher gerade vom Antik kommt, geht in die Richtung aus der Hinami gelaufen kommt. Sie Augen weiten sich im Schock und im nächsten Moment sieht man das Bild einer durchnässten Hinami, welche ein weiteres Mal hingefallen ist und nun aus ganzem Hals nach ihrer Mutter ruft. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Anime